


Welcome Home

by celtic_sakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic_sakura/pseuds/celtic_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes home from a mission and wakes up their lover in a special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oroburo69 for a project she is working on. I do not own Naruto and the characters in this story.

A door opened, the early morning light drifting into the small apartment, as a tall figure entered and removed his shoes. The soft thud of the front door closing caused her sleeping form to flinch, but not to awaken. She stirred slightly, but settled back into a calm sleep. Soft footsteps slowly made their way to the bedroom where the door opened and closed with more care, barely making a sound.

The ruffling of clothes being removed piece by piece didn’t even disturb the sleeping form.

He walked quietly over to the bed where the sleeping form lay, under a large mound of blankets, cocooned in a warm shell. He paused to watch the angelic sleeper thinking to himself, ‘how could someone so violent sleep so peacefully?’

Chuckling, he laid on the bed next to the sleeping form, slowly pealing off the layers of blanket to get down to the sleeping angel that lay inside. It looked comfortable and warm in there. He wanted in on that warmth. After spending two weeks in the snow, he deserved some good, dry, warm blankets. And a warm body to go with those blankets.

She shivered as his cold hand slid over her warm flesh, creating goosebumps in its wake. The blankets covering her nude form slipping down her body as his hands took in her form. An excited gasp escaped her lips as she flinched from the contact, her lips trembled at both the sudden cold and the slow, calculated caress. Her eyes fluttered open and a small smile crept across her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Long, slender fingers tangled into his scruffy, wind-blown hair, trying to get him closer.

A low chuckle emerged from his lips as he leaned in, his lips capturing hers in a slow, sensuous kiss. His lips parted to suck in her lower lip and nibble it playfully. Her moan, deep and throaty, was music to his ears. He caressed her hips, coaxing them to grind and sway against him, the friction soon warming his cold, bare body. His fingers massaged her hip, thigh, and lower stomach, getting close, but not actually touching the place where they both needed him to touch, caress, tease.

Slowly, his lips began to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down her slender neck, to her breasts, paying close attention to each nipple as they budded and greeted his ministrations with the eager excitement that Christmas morning brought. Her body wanted to see what his had brought her for a present. And he was only too willing to provide those gifts.

Cold air snuck its way in under the blankets as he burrowed further in to them to press his nude body against her own. He shivered as the cold air invaded the warmth of the blanket. His manhood hot and hard pressing against her supple thigh, demanding sanctuary in the folds of her core.

She moaned at the pressure of his cock entering her to the hilt, her hot core welcoming the member into its wet, inviting embrace. His hips thrust in and out, recreating the friction. Their bodies moved in an ancient rhythm, both building up a heady pressure, coiling ever tighter at their hips, then out, over their whole bodies. The tempo slowly getting faster, harder, more demanding.

Until that coil of pleasure burst and washed over them with amazing, mind shattering ecstasy. Moans, sighed names, gasps, and cries of pleasure poured out of their lips, out into the cold morning air to greet the early rays of dawn.

He hovered over her, forearms keeping him up to prevent crushing her from his weight. His forehead resting against hers as their deep breathing mingled between their warmed bodies. Their eyes locked on each other. Eyes molten with the after effects of lust.

“Good morning, babe,” He said, grinning. Slowly, he got off of her to lay on his back, arms stretched above his head, elbows bent, his hands creating a pillow under his head. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, my heart.” She whispered, stifling a yawn. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be up when you got in.”

“I like this better.”

“You’re dirty, sensei,” She said, smiling. Her green eyes sparkling with mischief. She moved to her side, back facing her former teacher. He hated when she called him that. It made him feel like a pedophile, even though she was well over the legal age.

“You’re the dirty one, Sakura. You even dream dirty thoughts.” Kakashi said rolling over onto his side, an arm staying at her side to keep her to him, spooning her to the length of his body. His other hand propped up his head so that he could look at more than just her pink locks. “You were wet even before I started touching you, I’d imagine….”

He moved his hand to her lower abdomen, his fingers teasing the soft patch of pink curls at the juncture between her legs.

She gasped, playfully elbowing him as she snuggled closer to him. “Kakashi! You caused it! Taking advantage a sleeping girl…”

“I didn’t take advantage. I just thought outside of the box about waking you.” he said, grinning. The thumb of the hand that was holding her to him started to massage her hip.

She groaned, feigning annoyance as she moved her head to glare at him playfully over her shoulder. Her hips moved against him, showing that she liked this welcome better as well. It was amazing how body language could speak volumes….

“Maybe a little nap and then I can give you a proper welcome home?” she offered, grinning wide.

Leaning in to nibble her ear, he replied, “Sounds good to me.”

And they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was good to go to work, but it was better to come home.


End file.
